


Dean’s Right

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Simple Text [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dean’s Right

* * *

The case went by smoothly with the extra help from Kayla. You were able to keep a clear head and not flirt too much with her while in the field. Now, the four of you were celebrating in the local bar. Laughing, and drinking while having a good time. Kayla watched as Dean caught sight of a pretty blonde and wandered away, Sam shortly after him going towards another looker.

That left you and Kayla to flirt. Licking her lips, she leaned on her elbows. “So…” She started. “How about we go work our own case back at the motel.” Kayla smirked.

A blush made it’s way over your cheeks. You liked Kayla, a lot, but you wanted to take your time with her. You saw more than just a good time when you looked at Kayla. “How about we go see what there is to do around here?” You smiled. “Enjoy ourselves, go feel like normal people for a bit.”

“Like…a date?”

“Yeah, like a date.” You agreed, noting that she didn’t exactly seem thrilled with that.

Kayla shrugged. “We can grab a pizza, some soda, get into something more comfortable, and watch a movie back at the motel.” She suggested, honestly hoping that it led to more.

Biting your lip, you slipped off your chair. “Let me think about that, and I’ll be right back.” Something felt off, and you were hoping that your brother hadn’t been right.

“I’ll be here, babe.” Kayla told you before you made your way back towards the bathroom.

* * *

Walking back towards your table, you had decided that her idea sounded relaxing. However, your stomach dropped when you saw Kayla making out with someone else. You let out a small sigh, hurt that you hadn’t even been gone 5 minutes, and it hadn’t mattered. 


End file.
